1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to network transactions and, more particularly, to facilitating electronic commerce over a network.
2. Related Art
In electronic commerce exchange, a user typically lists merchandise for sale through electronic communications with online service providers over communication networks, such as the Internet. The online service provider typically provides a user interface that allows a user to upload pictures and item descriptions via a personal computing device, such as a desktop computer or laptop computer. During the course of listing items for sale, the user is often directed through a series of multiple webpages with each webpage requiring different types of information to be inputted. For example, there may be a login page, a listing request page, a item description page, an image upload page, a preview page, an authorization page, a conformation page, etc. Unfortunately, this conventional item listing process is often time-consuming and inconvenient for the user. Accordingly, there exists a need to simplify the process of item listing over a network.